CAGE
by Devil Foxie
Summary: Mereka bagaikan burung dalam sangkar. Terkurung. Tidak bisa terbang bebas lagi. Namun, begitu lihainya kaca pembatas itu menipu penglihatan mereka—seakan mereka masih berada di dunia luar yang bebas. Hingga ... akhirnya sayap-sayap itu patah dan kebebasan semu itu pun punah. / NaruIno dan SasuSaku. Sekuel dari fict 'Crazy Obsession' dan 'Unwanted'. Warnings inside.


**Ini adalah collab tentang sekuel fict V3 "Crazy Obsession" (NaruIno) dan Suu "Unwanted" (SasuSaku). Fict ini mungkin akan menjadi one long shots story. Jadi, sebelum baca fict ini, sangat amat disarankan untuk membaca kedua fict yang tadi aku sebut itu supaya mengerti jalan ceritanya XD  
**

**.**

**.**

**CAGE**

**.**

**.**

**_Disclaimer : _**_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan kami tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dalam pembuatan fict ini, kecuali kepuasan pribadi XD_

**_Story : _**_V3Yagami & Suu Foxie (Devil Foxie)_

**_Genre : _**_Romance, Tragedy, Angst_

**_Warning : _**_Probably rush and OOC. But, just enjoy it! ;)_

**_Rated : _**_M for a bit lime and somewhat, a craziness.  
_

**.**

**.**

Langit pada hari ini sangat cerah, musim yang membuat mereka yang seharusnya belajar di sekolah mungkin akan lebih memilih untuk pergi berenang atau ke pantai kalau bisa. Namun bukan waktunya untuk melakukan aktivitas santai di saat ujian kenaikan kelas sudah dekat, dan bukan waktu yang tepat juga untuk melakukan pergantian sekolah seperti sosok laki-laki yang kini memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Inuzuka Kiba pindahan dari perfektur F, mohon bimbingannya semua."

Entah bagaimana bisa, yang jelas kini mata _aquamarine_ pemilik gadis yang mempunyai rambut panjang pirang tengah menatap sosok laki-laki yang mempunyai tato taring di kedua pipinya. Spontan, Ino si pemilik mata _aquamarine_ itu melemparkan senyum ramahnya pada Kiba.

_Sensei_ menyuruh Kiba untuk duduk tepat di samping Ino, bisa terlihat dengan jelas wajah Kiba kini sedikit tersipu melihat Ino yang menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Selamat datang di sekolah kami."

"Terima kasih. Aku Inuzuka Kiba, kau?" ucap Kiba memperkenalkan dirinya sekali lagi untuk mengetahui nama gadis yang menjadi teman sekelasnya.

"Yamanaka Ino."

Sepertinya keinginan Kiba untuk kembali menciptakan percakapan ramah pada Ino harus tertunda, karena saat ini _Sensei_ langsung menyuruh mereka untuk membuka buku pelajaran dan mengerjakan soal-soal yang menyebalkan.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, mata Kiba terus-terusan mencuri pandang pada sosok Ino yang sedang berpikir dan menatap buku pelajarannya, sesekali ia mengetuk pensilnya pelan pada keningnya dan menghela napas, "Hhhh, aku memang payah dalam matematika."

"Aku bisa membantumu," ucap Kiba menawarkan.

"Ng? Kau mengerti soal ini?" tanya Ino.

"Ya, aku lumayan mahir dalam bidang perhitungan," jawab Kiba dengan nada bangga.

"Kalau begitu—" Ucapan Ino terputus oleh bel sekolah yang menandakan sudah waktunya untuk pulang. "Kalau begitu besok saja ya ajari aku," ucap Ino yang bangkit setelah membereskan peralatannya.

"Ah, tunggu! Apa kau mau menemaniku keliling sekolah ini sekarang?" pinta Kiba.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, aku harus cepat pulang," tolak Ino dengan lembut, "maaf ya."

Dengan begitu, Ino berlari keluar tanpa menoleh pada sosok Kiba sekali pun, saat Kiba menghela napasnya, salah satu siswa di kelas menyeletuk, "Jangan incar dia kalau kau masih ingin betah sekolah di sini."

"Eh?" Kiba menoleh ke salah satu siswa yang melontarkan kalimat tadi dengan wajah takut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Laki-laki yang berada di dalam perkumpulan teman-temannya itu menatap Kiba dengan tatapan ngeri dan melanjutkan, "Percayalah, jangan dekati dia, kau bisa tamat."

"Apa Yamanaka sudah mempunyai pacar?" tanya Kiba.

"Pacarnya mengerikan. Demi keselamatanmu, kami sudah memperingatkan, ya!"

Kiba terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna kata demi kata yang masih belum bisa ia mengerti, agar tidak dibilang kurang ajar, maka Kiba sedikit membungkuk.

"Terima kasih atas peringatannya."

.

.

Ino yang sedang berjalan melewati lorong dekat anak tangga secara tidak sengaja melihat sosok sahabatnya yang mempunyai rambut _soft pink_ sedang berada di dekat pemuda yang terkenal dengan pendiam dan dingin di sekolah ini. Dengan memincingkan kedua matanya, Ino sudah cukup jelas melihat adegan Sakura, nama sahabatnya itu, tengah berdebat oleh Sasuke, nama pemuda itu.

"Tetapi aku memang ingin menjadi temanmu!"

Itulah yang Ino dengar, teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura yang membuat seluruh murid menatap mereka. Melihat sahabatnya yang langsung menuruni tangga dengan gerakan yang tergesa-gesa—mungkin karena Sakura sadar bahwa ia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian—Ino melangkah menuju pemuda tampan yang menjadi pangeran di sekolah ini. Setelah Sasuke berhasil menuruni beberapa tangga, Ino menarik dengan sekuat tenaga tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Nah, Pangeran! Coba ikut denganku sebentar, ya!"

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Apa kausadar apa yang telah kaulakukan?" Ino bertanya balik.

"Siapa kau dan apa urusanmu?" kini Sasuke makin sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku sahabat Sakura Haruno, gadis yang baru saja kautolak permintaannya menjadi **_'TEMAN'_**," ucap Ino yang menekankan di kata teman.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, tidak usah sok pahlawan."

"Dulu itu dia korban penindasan," ucap Ino yang berhasil membuat Sasuke terdiam bahkan tertegun, karena selama Sakura mendekatinya, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu terlihat sangat ceria, mana mungkin dulunya korban penindasan?

Saat melihat reaksi Sasuke, Ino melanjutkan, "Dulu akulah dan Naruto yang menolongnya, kautahu ... mungkin ... ini baru mungkin, Sakura tertarik padamu yang selalu menyendiri karena mengingatkannya pada diri dia yang dulu. Sakura juga selalu sendiri karena tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan dirinya."

Sasuke kembali terdiam.

"Hanya sebatas teman, apa tidak bisa?" ucap Ino dengan nada yang sedikit memohon.

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Sasuke, dengan helaan napas yang panjang Ino membuka ponselnya dan menekan sebuah nomor lalu menempelkannya di telinga kanan.

"Halo, Sakura?"

Begitu mendengar nama Sakura disebut, mata Sasuke terbelalak.

"Sakura, bisakah kau menungguku di taman belakang sepulang sekolah nanti? Iya ... tidak. Hahaha. Aku tidak mengerjaimu! Kau tidak memercayaiku? Baiklah."

"Nah," ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang setelah mematikan ponselnya, "sekarang, kau ke taman belakang sekolah!"

"_Tsk_! Atas dasar apa kaupikir aku mau mendengar ucapanmu?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu menggaruk pelipisnya dengan ujung ponsel.

"Kau masih tidak mau menjadi temannya meskipun aku sudah bersujud memohon padamu?"

Tangan Sasuke menggaruk rambutnya dengan frustrasi. "Kapan kau bersujud memohon kepadaku?" desisnya tidak suka.

Kikikan pelan terdengar dari arah sang lawan bicara. Yamanaka Ino kemudian berkacak sebelah pinggang. "Setidaknya, aku sudah menceritakan padamu, alasan mengapa Sakura tertarik padamu, 'kan? Apa di hatimu tidak ada simpati sama sekali? Dia juga bukan serta-merta memintamu jadi pacarnya, 'kan?"

Sasuke melengos. "Lalu apa? Kalau aku tidak mau, kau juga akan mengancamku dengan mengatakan bahwa kau juga mengetahui rahasiaku?"

Ino mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung. "Rahasia?" Nada suaranya menyiratkan dengan jelas bahwa Ino sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu soal perkataan Sasuke. "Rahasia apa maksudmu?"

Mata Sasuke sesaat terbelalak. "Haruno … tidak memberitahumu?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Kalau dia pikir aku tidak berhak untuk tahu, dia bahkan tidak akan mengatakan sepatah kata pun."

Sekilas, Ino melihat kekesalan Sasuke meredup. Ekspresi wajah pemuda itu menjadi jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Juga … terlihat lebih sendu.

Diam-diam, Ino tersenyum. Gadis itu kemudian mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan menepuk pundaknya dengan keras.

"Cepatlah! Jangan sampai Sakura merasa bahwa dia hanya dikerjai olehku—menunggu dengan cemas tanpa kepastian, baginya, itu bukan pengalaman yang baik."

Sasuke mendelik seraya mengelus pundaknya. "Itu urusanmu!"

Dan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Sasuke pun meninggalkan Ino. Setelah cukup jauh pun, samar-samar Sasuke masih bisa mendengar suara Ino yang bergema.

"Jangan lupa, ya! Di taman belakang!"

Merasa tidak mendapatkan respons, Ino hanya tersenyum lembut melihat sosok Sasuke yang berlari. Ia tahu betul bahwa Sasuke pasti akan menyusul Sakura.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Ino berangkat lebih awal karena hari ini jadwal dirinya membersihkan kelas. Namun saat Ino mengganti sepatunya di loker, tiba-tiba saja suara keras sedikit membuatnya terlonjak.

_**BRAK!**_

Pintu loker tertutup dengan sangat keras oleh sosok laki-laki berambut pirang yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal, "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!"

"Naruto, kau masih sakit, 'kan?" ucap Ino yang buru-buru memegang kening sahabatnya itu.

"Kau seharusnya membangunkanku. Istirahat sehari sudah cukup bagiku. Kenapa kau berangkat sendirian?!"

Naruto terlalu berlebihan kalau bersangkutan dengan Ino, dengan lembut Ino menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya menuju kelas. "Maafkan aku, aku pikir kau masih sakit."

"Jangan diulangi, buat apa ada tekhnologi yang bernama HP kalau tidak dipergunakan," gerutu Naruto membuat Ino terkikik lembut.

"Hihihi, iya maaf."

Naruto mengantar Ino sampai kelasnya sebelum ia kembali ke kelas yang berada di samping kelas gadis itu, saat Naruto melihat ada satu sosok laki-laki asing di matanya sedang berdiri di depan papan tulis, menghapus tulisan-tulisan bekas kemarin yang belum dihapus. Naruto mengernyitkan matanya, sebelum ia bertanya, Ino sudah mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Dia Inuzuka Kiba, murid pindahan kemarin," ucap Ino memperkenalkan Kiba pada Naruto.

Kiba menghampiri Naruto yang sekarang sengaja mengambil bahu Ino dan mendekatkannya ke dada bidang kebanggaan laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

_Jadi dia pacarnya,_ pikir Kiba.

"Istirahat nanti langsung ke tempatku," ucap Naruto.

"_Okay_, tapi maaf aku tidak bawa bekal, aku pikir kau tidak masuk lagi hari ini," jawab Ino.

"Tidak apa, yang penting kau harus ke kelasku."

Tidak ada salam perkenalan antara Kiba dan Naruto, namun sebelum Naruto meninggalkan Ino di kelasnya, ia melemparkan tatapan dingin dan sinis pada Kiba. Bisa ia rasakan tatapan Naruto itu seakan ingin membunuhnya.

"Dia pacarmu?" tanya Kiba langsung pada Ino.

"Eh? Bukan, kami sahabat dari kecil, tapi memang hubungan kami saling membutuhkan satu sama lain," jawab Ino sambil meletakkan tas di bangkunya.

"Hhmm, aku berani jamin dia tidak akan rela kau mempunyai pacar," ucap Kiba bersender di bangkunya.

"Eh? Dia rela-rela saja kok, bahkan Naruto-lah yang selalu berada di sisiku saat para pacarku dulu mencampakkanku," jawab Ino lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, Naruto itu kelihatannya saja tidak ramah, tapi sebenarnya hatinya sangat baik," ujar Ino sambil mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan yang nanti akan ia gunakan.

"Kalau begitu ...," Kiba berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Ino, "mau jadi pacarku?"

"Eh?"

"Aku menyukaimu saat pertama kali melihatmu."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa," tolak Ino dengan halus sambil melepaskan genggaman Kiba, "aku tidak percaya lagi dengan laki-laki ... kecuali Naruto."

Mendengar jawaban Ino, Kiba merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat aneh, dan tanpa mereka sadari, sejak Ino memasuki kelas ternyata Naruto tidak beranjak dari sisi pintu, ia mendengar semua percakapan mereka, dan kini Naruto hanya menyeringai dingin sambil melangkah perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" sapa seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan riang sembari menghampiri sosok pemuda bermata kelam yang terduduk di dekat jendela. Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab dan hanya menunjukkan tatapan penuh tanya pada sosok sang gadis yang mendekat dengan kedua tangan di belakang. "Lihat, apa yang kubawakan untukmu! Jreng!"

Haruno Sakura menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Saat itulah, sebuah bungkusan tertangkap kedua mata kelam Sasuke.

"Aku membuatkanmu bekal."

"_Hn_." Tanpa menjawab lebih lanjut, Sasuke kembali membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela.

Sakura pun tersenyum maklum dan menarik satu kursi di depan meja Sasuke. Ia kemudian meletakkan bekal yang ia buat untuk Sasuke dan kembali mencoba mengajak bicara pemuda yang baru saja bersedia menjadi temannya tersebut.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_, nanti istirahat siang, kita makan bersama, ya? Mungkin kita bisa makan bersama Ino dan Naruto juga kalau—"

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan satu tatapan dingin ke arah sang pemilik mata berwarna _emerald_. "Aku tidak suka keramaian."

Bukannya merasa terintimidasi, sesaat rona merah justru terlihat di kedua belah pipi Sakura. Senyumnya mengembang. Namun, hal ini justru membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Ah," jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "aku senang kau benar-benar memanggilku dengan nama kecilku." Sakura tidak dapat emnghentikan senyumnya, bahkan setelah ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Senyum itu tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"_Hn_. Konyol," ujar Sasuke yang tanpa sadar sudah mengulurkan tangannya. Perlahan, ia menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Sakura—seraya mendorongnya sedikit. "Bukankah kau yang memintaku berkata demikian?"

"Iya! Makanya, aku senang sekali saat Sasuke-_kun_ mau mendengar permintaanku. Kemarin kau juga sudah mengatakannya, sih, tapi begitu aku mendengarmu mengatakannya lagi, aku jadi semakin yakin kalau ini bukan mimpi." Raut wajah Sakura kini terlihat semakin kekanakan. Bagi Sasuke, Sakura saat itu tak ubahnya dengan anak kecil yang bisa dibuat senang hanya dengan sebuah permen—padahal permen yang ia terima mungkin tidaklah semanis dugaannya.

Sasuke pun menghela napas dan menyangga wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan saat mendadak ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"_Ano_, Haruno-_san_?"

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh di saat yang hampir bersamaan.

"_Hai_?" jawab Sakura tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya.

"_Chotto_—bisa minta waktumu sebentar?"

Sakura segera bangkit dari kursinya. "Tentu." Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah Sasuke sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan gestur meminta maaf. "Sebentar, ya, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura pun menghampiri seorang gadis berkacamata yang tadi memanggilnya. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke kini tengah memandang punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan tidak senang.

.

.

"Ne, ada apa, Karin-_san_?"

Karin menaikkan kacamatanya sebelum ia melirik diam-diam ke arah ruang kelas tempat Uchiha Sasuke berada.

"Kau masih saja berusaha menjadi temannya, ya?"

Sakura semakin semringah mendengar pertanyaan Karin. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu tidak benar," jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya secara bersamaan, "aku _sudah menjadi_ temannya."

Karin mengangkat sebelah alis. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Namun, bukan topik Sasuke yang ingin dibicarakannya sekarang. Ia harus menyampaikan pesan Kakashi-_sensei_ sebelum Sakura semakin penasaran.

"Yah, terserah saja, sih. Yang jelas, aku tadi bertemu Kakashi-_sensei _di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Ia sepertinya sedang dalam perjalanan ke laboratorium kimia. Lalu, karena mungkin ia tidak bisa lolos dari ceramah panjang kepala sekolah, ia menitipkan pesan padaku untuk memintamu membawakan buku-buku kimia dari laboratorium ke ruangannya. Kau ketua kelas, 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Karin pun menyodorkan tangannya dan memberikan kunci laboratorium ke tangan Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku ke laboratorium sekarang."

Belum sempat Sakura beranjak, Karin menahan tangannya. Sakura sempat bergidik—mungkin pengaruh penindasan di masa lalu membuat Sakura sedikit takut saat ada yang menyentuhnya secara tiba-tiba. Pun demikian, yang Karin lakukan hanyalah berbisik,

"Berteman dengan Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau tidak takut?"

Sakura membelalakkan bola matanya terhadap pertanyaan tersebut. Sekilas, ia terngiang perkataan Sasuke yang menjadi syarat hubungan pertemanan mereka.

_"Kau akan meloncat terlalu jauh ke dalam hidupku, Haruno. Saat itu, kalau kau berani meninggalkanku dan memperlihatkan gelagat bahwa kau tidak lagi membutuhkanku, aku akan membunuhmu!"_

Kepala Sakura sedikit tertunduk tetapi kemudian, dengan tangan yang terkepal yakin, Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut pada Sasuke-_kun_. Kenapa aku harus takut pada temanku sendiri?"

Jawaban Sakura itu membuat Karin melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan segan bertanya lebih lanjut. Setelah berpamitan pada Karin, Sakura pun setengah berlari meninggalkan ruang kelasnya ke arah laboratorium. Tanpa pesan ataupun kata-kata pada Sasuke yang masih menunggu di tempat duduknya.

Begitu ia melihat sosok berambut merah yang hanya tinggal seorang diri—tanpa Sakura di sebelahnya—memasuki ruang kelasnya, kemarahan Sasuke pun meningkat. Ia akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba dan perasaan geram yang tertahan.

.

.

"Ehm, buku-buku ini, ya?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun mengangkat beberapa buku sekaligus sebelum menyadari bahwa ia akan kesusahan untuk mengangkat buku-buku tersebut. Sakura meletakkan kembali buku yang sudah diangkatnya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya perlahan. "Seharusnya aku meminta bantuan Karin-_san_ tadi."

_Greeek!_

Suara pintu laboratorium yang terbuka memacu detak jantung Sakura. Ia pun segera menoleh dan mendapati sosok Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu—bersandar di sana dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Tatapan Sasuke tampak tidak senang, meskipun demikian, Sakura tidak benar-benar memperhatikannya. Gadis itu malah tersenyum melihat teman barunya ada di sana.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kau membuatku kaget."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang padaku bahwa kau mau ke sini?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Ah? _Gomen, gomen_," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum salah tingkah. "Aku disuruh Kakashi-_sensei_ untuk membawa buku-buku ini ke ruangannya. Dan karena kukira aku harus buru-buru, jadi aku lupa memberitahumu terlebih dahulu. Maafkan aku, ya?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar permintaan maaf Sakura. Mata kelamnya kemudian melirik ke arah tumpukan buku di atas meja. Sasuke mengambil satu buku yang paling atas dari tumpukan.

"Memangnya kau bisa membawa semua buku ini sendirian?" tanya Sasuke setelah menggerakkan buku yang dipegangnya—seakan menimbang-nimbang berat buku tersebut. Selanjutnya ia mengembalikan buku itu ke tumpukannya.

Sakura mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke dengan matanya sebelum ia tertawa kecil. "Aku baru saja kepikiran untuk meminta tolong Karin-_san_ ..."

"Karin-_san_? _Hn_? Jadi kaupikir aku tidak bisa membantumu?"

"Eh? Bukan, bukan begitu," jawab Sakura cepat sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku hanya tidak mau ... merepotkan Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

Dengan cepat, Sasuke meraih dagu Sakura. Sakura meringis saat dirasakannya kuku-kuku Sasuke sedikit menghunjam kulit wajahnya.

"Mungkin aku harus menegaskannya lagi padamu ... aku memang tidak suka direpotkan, tapi aku lebih tidak suka kalau dianggap tidak ada. Terutama oleh orang yang telah memaksaku menjadi temannya."

Mulut Sakura menganga sekilas. Tak lama, Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya pada wajah Sakura dan mulai mengangkati buku-buku di atas meja. Sakura masih bergeming di tempatnya sembari mengelus dagunya. Begitu Sasuke sudah bergerak untuk meninggalkan laboratorium, wajah Sakura berubah—melembut.

Sebuah senyum terpancar tatkala ia memandangi punggung dari sosok yang benar-benar telah bersedia menjadi temannya. Namun, di saat yang bersamaan, tangan Sakura bergerak tanpa sadar—memeluk lengannya yang lain.

Menghilangkan sedikit gemetar yang melandanya.

.

.

Hari demi hari pun terlewati dengan suasana yang makin memanas di pihak Ino, Kiba, dan Naruto. Kiba terlihat semakin gencar mendekati Ino. Pemuda itu kerap membuat Ino tertawa hingga membuat pertahanan Ino goyah dan kenyamanan Naruto terganggu.

Sesekali Naruto bahkan secara terang-terangan menatap Kiba dengan tatapan tidak suka dan sinis, dan beberapa kali juga Ino menegur Naruto agar tidak terlalu sinis pada setiap laki-laki yang dekat dengannya. Karena dekat dengannya belum tentu ingin menjadi pacarnya, kan? Tapi insting Naruto tidak bisa dibohongi. Serangga kali ini sangat kuat, ini bisa menjadi ancaman yang sangat bahaya untuk dirinya.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke dan Sakura justru semakin menunjukkan keintiman mereka. Terutama dari pihak Sasuke yang terlihat makin dan semakin protektif terhadap gadisnya. Di mana ada Sakura, percayalah, di sana Sasuke akan ditemukan. Mereka selalu bersama—bahkan setelah kegiatan sekolah berakhir. Dan kebersamaan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi saat Sasuke memberi tahu Sakura bahwa ia akhirnya berhasil meyakinkan orang tua angkatnya untuk memberikannya satu tempat tinggal pribadi—semacam tempat kos.

Hari pertama Sasuke memberitakan hal tersebut, Sakura terlihat sangat gembira. Di hari yang sama pula, Sasuke memaksanya untuk datang dan menginap. Tentu saja Sakura menolak dengan halus tawaran Sasuke untuk menginap. Penolakan Sakura membuat Sasuke tidak senang, tetapi Sakura berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa di hari lain, Sakura akan meluangkan waktunya untuk menginap.

Demikianlah, hari pun kembali berlalu. Di suatu Selasa—hari ketiga semenjak Sasuke tinggal seorang diri di tempat kos-nya—Sakura akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk memenuhi undangan Sasuke dan menginap di tempat sang pemuda. Terus terang saja, Sakura merasa ragu karena bagaimanapun, hubungan mereka saat itu tidak lebih dari sekadar teman. Sasuke tidak pernah memintanya menjadi seorang kekasih, pun pemuda itu menunjukkan gelagat yang melebihi kekasih mana pun di dunia.

"Aaa ... kamarmu tetap saja rapi, ya, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura sambil menanggalkan sepatunya di _genkan_. Gadis berambut merah muda itu kemudian membenarkan posisi tasnya dan mengikuti Sasuke melangkah masuk lebih dalam.

"_Hn_," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Pemuda itu kemudian mempersilakan duduk dan mereka memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan tugas sekolah mereka. Pembicaraan mereka lebih banyak berjalan satu arah, sampai Sakura mengungkapkan kenyataan yang mengejutkan.

"_Etto_, aku sudah cerita padamu, belum, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke tidak langsung mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Sakura. Ia masih terpaku pada buku tulis dan persoalan matematika di depannya. Sakura sendiri sudah meninggalkan bukunya di atas meja dan mulai merogoh tasnya, untuk mengambil ponsel.

"Begini," ujar Sakura sambil menekan-nekan _keypad_ ponselnya, "kautahu Rock Lee? Kakak kelas kita?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Dia mengirimiku_ email_ yang mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyukaiku," ungkap Sakura polos, "_hora—_lihat."

Kali ini, perhatian Sasuke benar-benar teralihkan sepenuhnya. Ia langsung memelototi layar ponsel yang Sakura arahkan padanya.

Belum sempat Sasuke mengatakan apa-apa, Sakura sudah menarik ponselnya dan ia tampak membaca ulang _email_ yang dikirimkan sang kakak kelas. Pipi gadis itu kemudian bersemu kemerahan.

"Bagaimana, ya? Ng, maksudku, ini pertama kalinya ada yang menyatakan cinta padaku terang-terangan. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu su—_hmpph_?!"

Tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Sakura untuk berkata-kata lebih lanjut, Sasuke langsung menahan kedua tangan gadis itu dan menyekap bibir sang gadis dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ponsel Sakura pun terlepas dari genggamannya. Selanjutnya, tubuh gadis itu terpelanting hingga menyentuh lantai yang beralaskan karpet berbulu lembut akibat dorongan Sasuke terhadapnya.

Pagutan bibir Sasuke terlepas tak lama kemudian. Dengan demikian, Sasuke bisa melihat rona merah hebat di wajah Sakura—bahkan hingga ke telinga sang gadis.

"Sasu~ _khh_~?!"

Wajah Sakura yang memerah seolah semakin membakar hasrat Sasuke terhadap sang gadis Haruno. Ia tidak akan berhenti—ia tidak ingin berhenti. Bahkan ketika Sakura mulai meronta minta dilepaskan, bibir Sasuke justru semakin ganas menyerang titik-titik lemah Sakura. Tangan Sasuke pun tidak lagi berhenti dengan menahan tangan Sakura, tangannya justru kini bergerak liar dan cepat, tangkas dan cekatan, untuk mulai melucuti pakaian Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Tunggu kau mau apaa! Hentikan!" pinta Sakura sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Saat itulah, tangan Sakura tanpa sengaja menampar pipi Sasuke—membuat pemuda itu terdiam seketika. "Kumohon! Jangan lakukan ini~"

Sasuke masih bergeming. Ia terdiam di tempatnya dengan wajah yang menunduk.

"Sasuke—"

"Aku tidak ingin ... aku tidak ingin kau membicarakan orang lain selain aku," ungkap Sasuke sambil menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Kumohon, Sakura ... jangan lakukan itu. Jangan tinggalkan aku ..."

Sakura merenggut seragamnya. Jantunya terasa berdenyut melihat sisi rapuh dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bibirnya pun bergetar dan Sakura tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain menggigit bibirnya pelan. Sakura belum bisa menghilangkan getar ketakutan tubuhnya yang baru saja menerima 'serangan' dari Sasuke. Kedua mata beriris hijau _emerald_ itu pun memandangi telapak tangannya hingga ... ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya—mengabaikan segala ketakutannya.

Perlahan, tangan gadis itu terulur. Ia pun memeluk leher Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke akhirnya menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah.

"Aku ... tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Sungguh."

Seusai mengatakan hal tersebut, sekali ini Sakura-lah yang terlebih dahulu menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. Ciuman yang lembut dan manis—tanpa paksaan.

Selanjutnya, keduanya pun terbuai dalam permainan yang sudah terlanjur mereka mulai.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghentikan mereka.

Hingga asap penyesalan semakin jelas memperlihatkan wujudnya.

.

.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengannya," kali ini Naruto mempertegas, "jauhi dia!"

"Naruto, kau bertingkah aneh ... tidak biasanya kau begini."

Waktu memang tidak mengenal ampun. Waktu terus berlari tanpa mengenal kata berhenti. Begitu tersadar, kalender sudah menunjukkan hari Jumat. Kala itu, Yamanaka Ino tengah berlutut di hadapan Naruto yang sedang duduk bersender di atap sekolah. Mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat berdua sebagaimana biasanya. Sudah hampir tiga minggu sejak kedatangan Kiba di sekolah ini, semua tindakan Naruto yang biasanya selalu berhasil mengusir para serangga dulu kini tidak mempan untuk Inuzuka Kiba.

"Dia serangga yang kuat," geram Naruto.

"Hah? Siapa?" Ino yakin dia tidak tahu apa maksud dari geraman Naruto.

Mendapati respons cuek dari Naruto, Ino menghela napas. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini menghela napas akan menjadi salah satu hobi favoritnya.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

Akhirnya Naruto menatap Ino yang dari tadi berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, "Apa?"

"Ingat ucapanku dulu?" tanya Ino ragu. Naruto tidak menjawab, Ino kembali berucap, "Saat aku dan Neji putus ... kau membawaku ke bukit ... dan aku bilang, aku tidak percaya lagi pada laki-laki ... kecuali dirimu."

Mendapat firasat buruk, Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, "Perjelas maksudmu!"

"Aku rasa ... Kiba berbeda, rasanya aku bisa memercayainya," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman Ino kini membuat hati Naruto merasa ngilu, ada perasaan kesal, cemas, khawatir, bercampur takut pada diri Naruto. Apakah Ino akan kembali jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain? Apakah kali ini Ino akan benar-benar meninggalkannya?

"Tapi bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta padanya," ucap Ino memperjelas, "aku hanya ingin bilang sepertinya Kiba tidak seperti laki-laki yang pernah aku temui."

_Teng Teng Teng._

"Bel masuk. Aku duluan ya, nanti pulang aku mampir ke rumahmu," pamit Ino pada Naruto yang masih terdiam.

Begitu Ino pergi dari tempatnya, Naruto merasakan sensasi yang dulu pernah ia rasakan setiap kali Ino berkencan dengan laki-laki, tubuhnya gemetar karena merasa takut akan kehilangan Ino, otaknya seolah mengeras karena memaksa untuk berpikir cara yang tepat dan halus menyingkirkan serangga besar yang mengganggunya.

Apa Ino tidak menyukainya? Apa Ino tidak bisa melihatnya sebagai laki-laki? Bukan sebagai sahabat dari kecil ... Naruto harus tahu, dia harus tahu bagaimana perasaan Ino sebenarnya, ia harus memastikan walau itu harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

.

.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Sebelum istirahat siang selesai, ia ingin menemui Ino. Ia ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya pada gadis itu, termasuk dilema yang mendadak menyerang sejak ia melakukan 'hal itu' dengan Sasuke.

Entah di mana Ino sekarang, Sakura tidak bisa menemukannya. Padahal seharusnya eksistensi gadis itu cukup mencolok hingga mudah ditemukan. Namun, Sakura belum juga dapat menemukan orang yang dicarinya tersebut. Ia bahkan sampai mencari Ino di taman belakang.

Menghela napas, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia bersandar di salah satu pohon dan memejamkan matanya sekilas.

Rasanya nyaman—kesendirian ini. Sudah hampir tiga minggu ia terus bersama dengan Sasuke. Tidak lepas dari pemuda itu kecuali di malam hari. Bisa dibilang, sudah nyaris tiga minggu hidup Sakura berputar di sekitar Sasuke. Bahkan, Sakura nyaris tidak pernah bertukar sapa dengan Ino dan Naruto sejak saat itu. Sasuke seakan ... membatasi pergerakannya.

Sekarang, setelah merasa ada yang salah dalam hubungan mereka, Sakura sedikit menghindari Sasuke. Sudah sejak hari Rabu, tepatnya. Tentu saja, hal yang telah mereka lakukan di kamar kos Sasuke telah melebihi apa yang akan dilakukan sepasang teman, bukan?

Sebenarnya, apa arti Sakura bagi Sasuke?

Pemuda itu menerima uluran persahabatan yang diberikan padanya, tetapi mengapa Sakura merasa ada yang lebih daripada itu?

"Mereka bukan sekadar sahabat," ujar sebuah suara maskulin tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri. Sakura pun terhenyak. "Si Naruto itu, dia mencintai Ino, bukan sebagai temannya, tapi dia ingin memiliki Ino hanya untuk dirinya sendiri."

"Kau sudah tahu hal itu dan kau masih mencoba mendekati Ino?"

"Aku ingin membebaskan Ino darinya!"

Sakura mengernyitkan alis. Dia tidak bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah pemuda berambut cokelat yang tengah berbicara dengan pemuda yang tampak seperti teman sekelasnya di dekat gedung tempat penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga. Namun, Sakura tidak bodoh, ia sanggup menganalisis dengan cepat dan menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda berambut cokelat itu adalah Inuzuka Kiba—sang murid pindahan.

Sakura yang mendadak merasa tertarik dengan percakapan itu sudah hendak berangsur mendekat saat sebuah suara yang lain menghentikan niatnya.

"Sakura."

Spontan, Sakura menoleh. Sebagaimana dugaannya.

Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Sejak awal, Sakura tahu, dia tidak akan bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk sendirian dalam waktu yang lama. Karena itulah, dia harus bergegas. Namun rupanya, tetap saja ia tidak berhasil menemukan Ino di cela waktu yang sempit ini. Lebih memperburuk keadaan, Sakura bisa melihat ekspresi yang tercetak di wajah Sasuke. Jelas, itu bukan ekspresi kebahagiaan.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Apa?"

Sasuke menghela napas dengan jengkel.

"Aku yakin, ini bukan sekadar perasaanku. Kau menghindariku."

"Lalu kau mau aku bersikap seperti apa?" balas Sakura dengan tangan yang sudah terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Aku merasa ... ini semua adalah kesalahan, Sasuke-_kun_. Kita ini ... teman, 'kan? Tapi kita telah melakukan hal yang di luar batas pertemanan."

"Apa?"

"Aku ... sebenarnya apa arti kehadiranku di mata Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura.

Mata Sasuke pun terbelalak tatkala ia mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun pemuda itu memikirkan hal seperti arti seseorang bagi dirinya. Ia tidak mengerti. Sejak awal, ia hanyalah individu yang terlepas dari lingkup sosialnya. Ia adalah seseorang yang tidak diinginkan, bahkan oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri. Penilaian itulah yang terus terbawa oleh Sasuke sampai saat ini. Dan penilaian itu pun berkembang menjadi suatu cangkang yang menutupi Sasuke dari orang lain.

Ia sendiri di bumi. Ia tidak butuh orang lain. Ia tidak butuh Haruno Sakura.

Benarkah? Benarkah demikian?

Apa sebenarnya arti seorang Haruno Sakura di mata Sasuke?

Ia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Sasuke tidak sanggup mengatakan apa arti Sakura bagi dirinya. Dan Sakura pun menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya akan terabaikan sia-sia. Sasuke mungkin ... tidak berpikir sebagaimana Sakura. Pemuda itu terlalu takut untuk membuka diri dan terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui.

_Teng Teng Teng._

Bersyukur kali itu bel masuk akhirnya berdentang. Pembicaraan ini bisa segera Sakura hentikan dengan wajar.

"Aku ... mau kembali ke kelas," ujar Sakura sambil memaksakan seulas senyum. "Sampai nanti, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura pun berlalu tanpa niatan untuk menunggu Sasuke meskipun keduanya sekelas. Sakura tidak mau Sasuke kemudian melhat bulir-bulir air mata yang sudah mengambang di pelupuk matanya.

Namun, toh pada akhirnya air mata itu tidak sempat turun karena mendadak ia mendengar satu teriakan yang membuatnya tersentak, tepat sebelum kakinya menginjak gedung sekolah.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"_SENSEEIII_! TOLOOONG! ADA YANG MAU MELOMPAT DARI ATAP!"

Sakura segera mendongak. Awalnya, ia tidak bisa melihat jelas karena cahaya matahari menghalangi pandangannya. Lalu begitu ia akhirnya bisa melihat seseorang dengan rambut kuning terang di lantai teratas gedung sekolah, Sakura tahu kalau ia tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu dengan terus berada di sana. Ia pun berlari secepat yang ia bisa, bahkan tanpa sadar, ia menepis tangan Sasuke yang berusaha menghentikannya.

"Maaf, Sasuke-_kun_. Ini keadaan darurat, nanti saja kudengarkan ceritamu."

Berkat itulah, akhirnya Sasuke sampai pada suatu keputusan.

.

.

Ino kini sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya melewati lorong panjang, langkahnya makin lama makin memelan karena melihat beberapa murid yang berada di sisi jendela lorong menatap keluar dan berusaha mendongak ke atas. Ino mengabaikannya sampai ada suara teriakan dari luar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"_SENSEEIII_! TOLOOONG! ADA YANG MAU MELOMPAT DARI ATAP!"

Mendengar jeritan salah satu siswa yang sedang melewati lapangan dengan seragam olahraganya, Ino mendekati jendela dan melihat beberapa _sensei_ yang datang dengan wajah panik.

"Siapa yang mau bunuh diri?" gumam Ino pada dirinya.

Seketika ...

"INOOOO!"

"Sakura?" Ino melihat sahabatnya yang berlari dengan wajah pucat mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ikut aku!" Sakura menarik lengan Ino dan membawanya lari melewati anak tangga menuju ke lapangan.

"Sakura ada ap—"

"Naruto!" tunjuk Sakura pada sosok di atap sekolah yang sedang berdiri di tepi sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"NARUTOOOO!" jerit Ino saat sadar sosok itu adalah laki-laki yang ia kenal sejak kecil. "APA-APAAN KAU! CEPAT TURUN!"

Jeritan Ino sudah pasti terdengar karena sekolah ini hanya memiliki tiga lantai, Naruto melihat ke bawah dan menatap lembut sosok Ino dengan pancaran wajahnya yang ketakutan juga cemas. Namun, melihat ekspresi Ino membuat Naruto tersenyum dan akhirnya ... menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!" Ino menjerit keras sedangkan Sakura menutup matanya.

Nyaris seluruh siswa-siswi berteriak melihat aksi Naruto yang begitu nekat dan juga bisa dibilang gila. Untunglah saat itu para _sensei_ cekatan dan membawa jaring besar untuk menangkap tubuh Naruto. Begitu melihat tubuh Naruto yang terjun kemudian mendarat dengan selamat ... itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Ino tenang. Bergegas Ino berlari ke arah Naruto dan langsung memeluknya. Tidak ada satu kata-pun yang keluar dari mulut Ino.

Kini Ino hanya bisa memeluk Naruto sambil menangis—bisa Naruto rasakan tubuh Ino gemetar hebat. Ia menggerakan kedua tangannya dan membalas pelukan Ino. Yang membuat semua terbingung ... tidak ada ekspresi takut sama sekali dari wajah Naruto. Yang pemuda itu tunjukan saat ini hanyalah ... satu senyum lembut—satu senyum untuk Yamanaka Ino.

"Akhirnya ... kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan."

.

.

Dari tempat yang tidak begitu jauh, Sasuke juga mengamati apa yang sedang terjadi. Karena insiden hari itu, akhirnya ia menyadari, bahwa _mereka_ mirip.

Mereka—Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun, bukan itu fokus utama pemikiran Sasuke. Ada hal lain yang harus ia pikirkan dan rencanakan.

Dan langkah pertama adalah ... membawa Sakura kembali ke tempat kos-nya. Bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

Karena kejadian tadi, akhirnya kepala sekolah memulangkan Naruto lebih awal, karena melihat Ino yang tidak juga lepas dari pelukan Naruto akhirnya kepala sekolah meminta Ino untuk menemani laki-laki yang dikira stress karena masalah keluarga oleh pihak sekolah. Ino duduk di tepi kasur tempat Naruto sedang berbaring saat ini, kedua tangannya ia letakkan di belakang kepala pengganti bantal dan menatap Ino dengan ekspresi seolah menunggu gadis itu mengucapkan sesuatu, karena sejak kejadian tadi Ino tidak berkata satu kata-pun.

"Mau diam sampai kapan?" tanya Naruto.

"Jangan ...," ucap Ino dengan nada yang bergetar.

Naruto membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ino yang kini menangis pilu.

"Jangan lagi ... kau melakukan itu~"

Naruto menatap datar pada Ino dan kemudian mengangkat wajah gadis yang dari tadi menunduk itu. Melihat Ino menahan tangis yang tidak berhasil ia tahan membuat Naruto senang.

"Katakanlah aku tidak waras ... aku senang melihatmu begini," ujar Naruto yang membuat Ino terbelalak. Namun, sebelum Ino dapat melancarkan protes... Naruto menciumnya dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu."

Ino hanya terdiam terpaku mendapat perlakuan lembut Naruto sekaligus pernyataan cinta yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Saat aku merasa tubuhmu gemetar dalam pelukanku, aku sangat lega karena akhirnya perasaanku sama denganmu. Kautahu? Reaksimu tadi itu sama persis dengan reaksiku saat mengetahui dirimu berkencan dengan laki-laki lain ... perasaan takut akan kehilanganmu"

Ini pertama kalinya Naruto mengatakan kalimat panjang, pertama kalinya Naruto mengutarakan isi hatinya. Kalau Naruto bilang reaksi tubuh gemetar Ino sama persis dengan reaksi dia saat mengetahui dirinya kencan dengan laki-laki ... sudah berapa kali Naruto menahan rasa takut kehilangan seperti itu?

"Naruto ...," Ino makin menangis dan menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Maafkan aku ... maafkan aku yang lamban menyadarinya, maafkan aku~"

Naruto membelai rambut Ino dengan lembut dan mulai mencium pipi gadis itu, Ino hanya diam mendapat perlakuan Naruto, menikmati setiap sentuhan kasih sayang yang Naruto berikan padanya. Rasanya sangat berbeda dengan mantan kekasihnya yang dulu-dulu, sentuhan jemari Naruto pada rambut dan pipinya membuat hati Ino meleleh.

"Aku takut kehilangan dirimu ...," ucap Ino menatap sayu wajah Naruto, "aku menyayangimu ..."

Naruto langsung memeluk Ino dengan sangat erat. "Akhirnya ... aku mendapatkanmu."

Keduanya saling tatap dan menukar ciuman lembut satu sama lain, Ino membiarkan Naruto menyentuh dirinya yang belum pernah disentuh oleh siapa pun. Ino sadar, saat ia melihat diri Naruto terjatuh tadi, nyawanya seakan ikut hilang. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Naruto benar-benar jatuh ... mungkin dia bisa gila. Ino sadar, bahwa dirinya benar-benar menyayangi Naruto—mencintai laki-laki itu.

Naruto membalikkan tubuh Ino menjadi di bawahnya, tidak diberi kesempatan untuk memberontak, laki-laki berambut pirang itu terus menciumi bibir, leher, telinga, turun ke dada dan membuka seragam Ino. Tidak dapat penolakan dari sang gadis yang akan berubah menjadi wanita ini, maka Naruto meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Naru~"

"_Ssttt_, semua akan baik-baik saja, serahkan padaku."

Suara Naruto kini terdengar sangat berbeda di telinga Ino, benar-benar terdengar seperti laki-laki dewasa dan sangat menggairahkan. Selanjutnya, Naruto-lah yang memegang kendali sampai selesai. Dan begitu kegiatan mereka selesai, Ino terdiam di pelukan Naruto yang hangat, karena Ino tidak mengucapkan apa pun, Naruto-lah yang memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau menyesal?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa? Tidak, sama sekali tidak, kenapa berpikir begitu?" jawab Ino langsung menghadap pada wajah Naruto.

"Dari tadi kau diam saja."

Ino tersenyum dan mencium pipi Naruto dengan lembut. "Aku sedang menikmati suasana ini," jawab Ino kembali memeluk tubuh atletis Naruto.

"Ya ... sebelum kau berpaling lagi pada laki-laki lain," ujar Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berpaling pada laki-laki lain," jawab Ino yakin.

"Siapa yang bisa menjamin? Kau saja bisa mengganti-ganti pasangan dan menyukai mereka dengan awalan yang baru, tidak menutup kemungkinan kau akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku, bertemu laki-laki baru yang sesuai seleramu, kemudian mencampakkan aku."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Naruto?" tanya Ino dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Karena pada dasarnya sifat manusia itu gampang berubah," jawab Naruto kembali memeluk Ino.

"Itu artinya ... kau juga bisa berubah," jawab Ino yang diselingi dengan suatu kuapan. Ino kemudian membiarkan jari telunjuknya menghapus sedikit air mata yang timbul akibat dia menguap tadi.

"Apa selama belasan tahun aku berubah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sarkastik, membuat Ino terbungkam karena malu mengakui bahwa Naruto tidak berubah sama sekali padanya.

"Lagi pula, aku kan bilang padamu, gampang berubah itu adalah sifat dasar manusia ..."

Tidak mendapat jawaban balasan dari Ino, Naruto mulai melihat ke arah wajah Ino yang kini memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu tertidur.

Mengecup kepala wanitanya kemudian Naruto menarik selimut sampai leher mereka, dipeluk dengan erat tubuh Ino sambil bergumam, "Aku tidak mempunyai sifat dasar itu ... karena aku adalah iblis."

.

.

Hari itu, Sakura tidak sempat lagi menghubungi Ino. Terutama setelah insiden Naruto mencoba bunuh diri dengan meloncat dari atap. Awalnya, Sakura berniat untuk mendatangi rumah Ino, tetapi sekali ini Sasuke berhasil menghentikannya. Pemuda itu bahkan setengah memaksa—sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang biasa Sasuke lakukan—agar Sakura mau bertandang ke tempat kos-nya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, tidak ada alasan menolak. Sakura pun patuh dan mengikuti Sasuke sampai di tempat kos-nya. Apalagi, Sasuke meyakinkan bahwa ada pembicaraan penting yang hendak ia lontarkan. Sakura semakin tidak bisa menolak.

Sekarang, Sakura sudah berada di ruang tengah tempat ia biasa mengerjakan tugas dengan Sasuke—tempat pertama kalinya mereka melakukan ... ah, hentikan! Sakura tidak ingin mengingatnya. Mungkin suatu kesalahan dengan datang ke sini, padahal Sakura sedang berusaha menghindari Sasuke. Namun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, semua sudah terlanjur. Yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah bertahan.

"Jadi Sasuke-_kun_, apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

Sasuke tidak duduk di hadapan Sakura sebagaimana biasa. Pemuda itu masih berdiri dan sedikit berjalan hilir mudik di ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Ia tampak sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam sebuah kotak yang ada di atas lemari.

"Kauingat, hari saat kau memintaku untuk menjadi temanmu?" ungkap Sasuke tenang dengan nada suara yang dalam.

Sakura tersenyum kecut tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke yang saat ini tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa," jawab Sakura kemudian, "hari itu adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagiku."

Sakura kembali teringat dengan kata-kata Sasuke sesaat sebelum mereka akhirnya resmi menjadi teman.

_"Kau akan meloncat terlalu jauh ke dalam hidupku, Haruno. Saat itu, kalau kau berani meninggalkanku dan memperlihatkan gelagat bahwa kau tidak lagi membutuhkanku, aku akan membunuhmu!"_

Menyenangkan. Sakura senang bisa menjadi teman Sasuke.

Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri, kata-kata ancaman Sasuke itu ... sempat membuat nyalinya sedikit ciut.

"Bagiku," potong Sasuke cepat, "sebaliknya. Hari itu adalah hari saat aku harus mulai bersiap. Hari itu adalah hari saat kewaspadaanku meningkat penuh dan otakku menggaungkan alarm tanda bahaya."

Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia menunduk dan kedua tangan mungilnya terkepal di atas meja. Alisnya berkerut—seolah hendak mencerna apa yang hendak Sasuke bicarakan sebenarnya.

"Hari saat aku ... harus semakin berhati-hati terhadap penolakan dan pengkhianatan."

Mendengar itu, Sakura sudah hendak protes. Ia baru saja akan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke saat tiba-tiba dirasakannya sesuatu mencekik lehernya—sesuatu seperti tali dengan tekstur yang lebih lembut. Dasi.

"_KHHHHH~_!"

Sakura meronta-ronta, tangannya bahkan berusaha untuk menjauhkan lilitan dasi itu dari lehernya. Kukunya sampai mencakar-cakar lehernya sendiri dan menyebabkan beberapa bekas garukan di sana. Namun, segala usaha Sakura sia-sia.

Di belakangnya, Sasuke menarik dasi tersebut semakin kencang. Gigi-giginya bahkan sampai menggemeretak saat ia mengeluarkan semua energinya agar gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya tidak lagi memberontak. Pada akhirnya, tentu saja tenaga Sasuke yang lebih kuat. Korbannya tidak lagi bergerak, tetapi ...

... tepat sebelum tangan itu terpelanting ke bawah, tangan itu terlebih dahulu mencoba meraih tangan Sasuke. Menyentuhnya lembut seakan mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Namun, Sasuke tahu.

Semua tidak akan baik-baik saja. Gadis itu telah meregang nyawa. Buah pengkhianatannya.

Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar hebat setelah ia melepaskan lilitan dasinya di leher sang gadis yang kini sudah terkapar di lantai. Tak sadarkan diri—tidak akan pernah lagi sadarkan diri. Tidak akan ada lagi tawa riang, tidak akan ada lagi sorot mata penuh kehidupan dari kedua bola mata beriris _emerald_, tidak ada lagi sentuhan lembut. Tidak ada.

Hanya satu yang tertinggal—kenyataan bahwa Sakura benar-benar tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi sampai kapan pun. Dan satu pandangan sendu nan lembut yang seolah menyiratkan bahwa sebenarnya bukan ini akhir yang ia inginkan. Sakura seolah hendak berucap melalui bola matanya yang sudah tak lagi bernyawa: Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke, yang ia inginkan hanyalah _kepastian_.

"Ha ... ha ...! Jangan melihatku seperti itu!" ujar Sasuke sembari menutup kedua mata Sakura. "Kau tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, 'kan?"

Sejak saat ini, mereka tidak akan pernah terpisah lagi.

"Kau tidak akan bisa ke mana-mana lagi, Sakura. Kau akan tetap ada di sampingku. Mulut dan tubuhmu itu tidak akan lagi bisa melontarkan penolakan terhadapku. Kau tidak akan bisa lagi membuangku," Sasuke berucap sembari menyeringai.

Seringai itu terlihat keji tetapi ... air mata mulai menetes dari mata _onyx_-nya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia memeluk jasad Sakura yang sudah ditutup kedua matanya.

"Sudah kuperingatkan sejak awal, saat kau memilihku, kau telah memilih neraka. Kau tidak akan bisa merasa bahagia dengan menginginkanku menjadi temanmu, tapi ... sayang, kesempatanmu untuk pergi sudah lenyap sejak kau menyambut tanganku. Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu ..."

Kini ... mereka akan selalu bersama.

"... selamanya ...!"

.

.

Ino berdiri di depan kelas, sorot matanya mencari sosok sahabat karib yang sudah lama berteman dengannya lebih dari lima tahun. Tidak kunjung mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, akhirnya Ino melangkah kembali ke kelasnya. Ini sudah hari ketiga ketika terakhir ia melihat Sakura. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bergosip bersama, belanja, makan siang, bahkan saling curhat pun jarang kalau tidak melalui ponsel.

Kurangnya waktu mereka bersama dimulai ... sejak kejadian Sasuke dan Sakura berteman. Namun, Ino juga tidak mau menyalahkan Sasuke. Bisa saja, 'kan, memang Sakuranya yang terlalu sibuk karena mendapatkan teman baru. Tapi Ino pun juga tidak melihat sosok Sasuke di kelasnya, ke mana mereka? Hal ini membuat Ino risih dan cemas, sampai-sampai ia tidak melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya—siap untuk ia tabrak.

**_DUK!_**

"Aawww!" Ino memegang wajahnya yang menubruk tubuh seseorang.

"Kalau jalan jangan melamun, untung aku yang kautabrak."

Suara itu ...

"Kiba? Sedang apa di depanku?"

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya, sedang apa kau berjalan sambil melamun? Memikirkan apa?"

"Ah, aku mencari temanku—Sakura. Sudah tiga hari dia tidak masuk, aku juga menghubungi ke rumahnya tidak ada yang menjawab," jawab Ino.

"Mungkin dia keluar kota tanpa memberitahumu dulu."

"Ehm ... ya mungkin saja," gumam Ino.

Kiba menatap lembut Ino yang sedang berpikir, tanpa ragu Kiba menggenggam tangan Ino ...

"Jadi pacarku, ya?"

Mata Ino terbelalak dan segera melepaskan tangan Kiba sebelum dilihat oleh Naruto. Namun sayang ... kini Naruto tengah menyaksikan tindakan mereka berdua, menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tangga yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku dan Naruto—"

"Apa kau yakin?" potong Kiba pada kalimat Ino. "Apa kau yakin kalau itu bukan perasaan kasihan?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa selama ini kau sangat dikekang olehnya?" Kiba kembali melontarkan kalimat yang membuat Ino tidak nyaman.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Coba kaupikirkan kembali, kenapa semua laki-laki yang pacaran denganmu berujung dengan kegagalan yang aneh, kalau bukan Naruto-lah dalang dari semua itu?"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Naruto tidak akan—melakukan itu ..." Ucapan Ino memelan seolah ia teringat akan sesuatu. Kenapa setiap Ino akan putus, Naruto selalu ada dan membawanya ke tempat yang sangat indah, sehingga Ino berpikir Naruto sangat memperhatikannya dan menyayanginya.

"Kausadar sekarang?" tanya kiba pada Ino yang memasang wajah terkejut.

"Tidak ... dia pasti punya alasan..."

"Itu karena dia sakit jiwa, Ino. Aku akan membebaskanmu darinya," ucap Kiba.

Naruto yang mendengar itu semua mengepalkan tangannya, tubuhnya kembali gemetar, wajahnya memucat, dan sorot matanya terlihat sangat ketakutan. Sampai ia mendengar jawaban dari Ino.

"Aku rasa ia mempunyai alasan sendiri," jawab Ino dengan pelan, "yang jelas aku yakin perasaanku pada Naruto bukan karena kasihan, aku benar-benar menyayanginya."

Naruto semakin gemetar, karena nada yang Ino ucapkan saat ini mengandung nada keraguan bagi Naruto.

"Hhh, baiklah, rasanya aku gagal membebaskanmu. Kau lebih memilih untuk terkurung dalam sangkarnya," ucap Kiba.

"Terima kasih atas niatmu, Kiba."

Kiba tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Ino sebelum ia meninggalkannya. Saat Kiba sudah jauh dari sosok Ino, barulah Naruto berani menampakkan dirinya ... memeluk Ino dari belakang.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Apa yang kaubicarakan dengannya?"

"Naruto, kau membuatku kaget."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka kau dekat dengannya." Kini Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya sehingga Ino merasa sakit, namun Ino tidak berani protes karena tahu saat ini Naruto sedang marah. Akhirnya Ino membalikkan tubuhnya dan memberanikan diri untuk mencium Naruto dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Ino dengan senyum ... yang tidak wajar.

Sebelum Naruto kembali berucap, Ino mendahulukan ucapannya, "Naruto, apa kau mau menemaniku nanti sepulang sekolah?"

"Ke mana?"

"Tempat Sasuke."

"Hah! Mau apa kau—"

"Sakura sudah tiga hari tidak masuk sekolah," jawab Ino memotong kalimat Naruto.

"Hubungi orang rumahnya bisa, 'kan?" usul Naruto.

"Itu sudah aku lakukan," Ino menggenggam tangan Naruto dan memasang wajah memohon pada kekasihnya, "ya?"

Tentu saja Naruto lemah pada sorot mata Ino seperti itu, "Hhhh, kalau Sakura berada di tempat Sasuke, apa orang tuanya tidak cemas duluan?"

"Kau tahu sendiri, Naruto. Orang tua Sakura terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan anak semata wayangnya itu," jawab Ino hati-hati karena tidak ingin menyinggung Naruto.

"Sama sepertiku, bedanya aku memilikimu. Dan Sakura ..."

"Sakura memiliki kita," jawab Ino tersenyum.

Sesaat Naruto mendaratkan ciuman tipis pada bibir Ino sebelum mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, tidak ada satu pun pelajaran yang masuk ke dalam otak Naruto, pikirannya masih terbayang oleh nada ragu Ino tadi. Naruto masih saja berpikiran, bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti Ino benar-benar meninggalkannya? Menyadari bahwa Naruto mengekangnya, kemudian Ino lari darinya.

Tidak!

Tidak mungkin terjadi! Hal itu ... Naruto tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

.

.

"Ini tempatnya," ucap Ino pada gedung sepi, menyesuaikan dengan kertas alamat yang ia pegang.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto.

Ino mengangguk dan memasuki gedung itu bersama Naruto. Mereka terus berjalan menaiki anak tangga yang sedikit kotor, sampai mereka berhenti di kamar nomor 104. Ino menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan, seolah gugup untuk berhadapan dengan sosok Sasuke. Namun, ketika ia menyadari ada Naruto di sampingnya, perasaan gugup itu lenyap seketika.

_Tok Tok._

Ino terdiam. Tidak ada yang membukakan pintu, sampai saat Ino akan mengetuknya kembali—

_Cklek._

Ino mendelik melihat Sasuke dengan tatapannya yang dingin, membuka pintu hanya setengah, dirinya memakai baju bebas, tidak memakai seragam. Dengan penuh keberanian Ino bertanya, "Apa Sakura ada di sini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia seolah menganalisa kehadiran Ino dan Naruto di apartemen yang hanya Sakura-lah yang tahu.

"Dari mana kautahu alamat ini?" tanya Sasuke. Suaranya begitu serak dan kelam.

"Ehm, Sakura pernah memberikannya padaku," jawab Ino gugup.

Sasuke terdiam kembali. _"Jadi Sakura—dia benar-benar tidak sepenuhnya percaya padaku."_

"Mana Sakura?" Kali ini Naruto yang bertanya, membuat sorot mata Sasuke seolah ingin membunuh laki-laki yang menyebut nama wanitanya itu.

Dengan gerakan yang lunglai, Sasuke membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan mereka masuk. Ino mendapatkan sosok Sakura yang masih memakai seragamnya yang terduduk di sofa dengan mata yang terbuka, segera Ino menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Bodoh! Ke mana saja kau—" ucapan Ino terhenti ketika ia merasakan kulit Sakura begitu dingin, "Sa–kura...?" Ino terkejut ketika ia melihat luka cakaran kuku di leher sahabatnya itu—menimpa bekas lain yang tampak seperti bekas lilitan kain.

"Itu karena dia berniat meninggalkanku," ucap Sasuke menghampiri sosok Sakura dan mencium pipi Sakura penuh kasih sayang, "aku sudah memperingatkannya, kalau sampai dia berani meninggalkanku, aku akan membunuhnya."

Mata Ino terbelalak dan memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan, sampai ia melihat ada lima drum yang bertulisan 'formalin'. Mata Ino mulai berkaca-kaca ketika ia melihat sosok Sakura yang ternyata sudah menjadi mayat yang diawetkan. Ia membangkitkan tubuhnya dan berusaha meraih ponsel dalam tasnya sampai ... Naruto menghentikan aksinya.

"Naruto, aku harus lapor polisi! Orang ini sudah sinting!"

Kemudian mata Ino kembali melebar ketika ia melihat ekspresi Naruto yang kini berucap—

"Rasa-rasanya ... aku memahami perasaan Sasuke."

—sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto seolah menjadi dirinya hanya menyeringai sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura.

Sedangkan Ino hanya memasang wajah takut ketika ia melihat Naruto membuka dasinya dengan air mata yang mengalir.

_**~THE END~**_

* * *

**A/N :**

**V3 : Akhirnyaaaa selesai jugaaaaaa, baru kali ini collab fict OS dengan sekuel dari ffict masing2 XD yeaayy! akhirnya beres juga XD dan sekedar info ya TIDAK ADA LAGI YANG NAMANYA SEKUEL, jadi tolong jangan minta sekuel lagi XD untuk endingnya, silahkan berimajinasi sendiri apa yang Naruto lakukan pada Ino XD hehehee, nah Suu beibih, giliranmu berbicaraaa XD~**

**Suu: Apa yang harus aku katakaaaan? *gemetaran* *teringat besok* *makin gemetar* Yang jelas, kayaknya semua pertanyaan sudah terjawab di sini, 'kan, ya? Wkwkwk. Moga-moga alur cerita dan ending-nya udah cukup jelas. Jujur aja, aku suka banget sih sama idenya. Padahal dadakan, tapi yah ... _for me, what come all of sudden usually turns out pretty well_. Hahaha. Yosh, moga-moga kalian semua terhibur (atau malah ketakutan (?)) dengan fanfict ini. **

**V3 n Suu: Nah, silakan berikan_ review_-nya! Kritik, saran, masukan, uneg-uneg, scene yang disukai, scene yang tidak disukai~ dan kami akan sangat, sangat berterima kasih dan menghargai kalau _review_ disampaikan dengan kata-kata yang pantas~ ;)**

**_Arigatou_,**

**Devil Foxie.**


End file.
